The Ultimate Adventure
by KedharS
Summary: During a another battle with Dr. Eggman. Sonic,Shadow and Silver were all transported to Earth via Chaos Control. There they meet Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks and team up with them to stop both Eggman and Frieza.
1. Transport to another World?

**Hey Guys I am starting a new story about Sonic and DBZ. And believe me this is a story I have wanted to make for a long time. Don't worry I will still be continuing my Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V story(Son of Ash Ketchum) but I will also be doing this story as well.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog: Take place right after Sonic Generations**

 **DBZ: Takes place between "Future" Trunks Saga and Universe Survival Saga**

* * *

 **Mobius**

"You'll never get away you nasty little pin-cushion, you and your friends are completely surrounded by my robots! Mwahahahaha!"

"Yeah right Baldy McNosehair, they only thing more pathetic then your robots is you!" Sonic said as he destroyed multiple robots. Leave it to Eggman to never give a guy a break.

Sonic and his friends found him trying to conquer the world again, so he gathered his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver to help him stop Eggman.

* * *

Tails was flying on the Tornado-2 with Knuckles on it. As they approach the base Knuckles said "Tails, land this plane already I want to start beating up some robots already!"

"Patience, Knuckles we have wait for Shadow and Silver to clear the place so we can have I clean landing" Tails replied.

"You can do that Tails, me and Shadow have taken care of the robots in the landing bay." Silver said over the comm.

Tails gently guided the plane towards the Egg Carrier's landing bay and made perfect landing where he and Knuckles got out of the plane and met up with Shadow and Silver.

"Tails, do you know where Sonic is?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic? do you read me" Tails asked over the comm.

"Yeah, buddy just finishing up with the last of Eggman's robots and now I will meet up with you guys" Sonic replied.

True to his abilities, Sonic quickly met up with them at the landing base.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his control room Eggman is watching from afar "Oh you think you have won but the fun is just getting started" Eggman states while laughing manically.

Immediately, Eggman pressed a button and a very familiar robot was released.

Everyone suddenly had to back away as a platform started to rise. The figure of Metal Sonic was enough to shock the heroes.

"So, you want to dance Metal?" Sonic asks his metallic doppelganger.

Sonic rushed him with his Spin Dash attack but he managed to block it with his Black Shield.

"My ESP will crush him!" Silver said while he tried grab control of Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic managed to dodge Silver's psychic attack only to end up facing Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" He said as he managed to hit it with a flurry of attacks.

Metal Sonic got back up and faced all 3 hedgehogs.

"Tails, get Chaos Emeralds things are going to get intense" Knuckles tells him.

"Right Knuckles!" Tails said as he ran to his plane and got the emeralds.

As soon as he brought the emeralds close enough to the trio they started to levitate and circle around them.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked the other 2 hedgehogs.

"You bet Sonic!" Shadow and Silver replied.

The emeralds began to circle around them and with a blinding light it transformed Sonic, Shadow and Silver into their Super forms.

All 3 hedgehogs rushed Metal Sonic in a combined attack, Metal Sonic countered their attack with one of his copied techniques.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Metal Sonic said in his robotic voice.

Suddenly a blinding light enveloped all 3 hedgehogs and immediately they were gone.

* * *

 **Earth**  
In a green patch of grass, all 3 hedgehogs where down and knocked out.

Little did they know that they were not in their own world any more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I will bring you guys Son of Ash Ketchum ch.4 soon!**


	2. Hedgehogs vs Sayians

**Hey guys, KedharS is here with the second chapter of the story! Before you guys start reading I'm sure you guys want to know how Silver knows Sonic? Well this is the Silver from Sonic Rivals and Rivals 2. Also I wanted to address this because you might attack me for it. I am not a Dragon Ball Z fan, what I know comes from TFS's Dragon Ball Abridged and a few episodes of Super .Know that is out of the way enjoy the chapter and please review!**

 **KedharS**

* * *

The world was once again at peace after the defeat of Zamasu. So now, the lives of Son Goku and his friends could finally return to normal.

We now go to a big corporate building where now Goku and his friends are enjoying a party.

"Say, Goku what do you plan on doing now that Zamasu has been defeated?" Future Trunk asked. "Well that's obvious Trunks! I am going to continuing training so that I can get stronger to fight Beerus." Goku replied jubilantly.

"Please Kakarot I'll surpass you and defeat Beerus!" Vegeta exclaims quite arrogantly.

But before the three of them could continue their conversation they were interrupted by Bulma who said, "Guys get in here and look at the news!"

Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks went to where all of their friends were. They were staring at a TV screen with a news lady who was reporting some shocking news. " _If you are just now tuning in, we are reporting from an explosion site where three creatures have managed to cause a 100-kiloton blast. We are advising all citizens who live within this radius to be careful of these creatures and to stay safe."_ Bulma switched off the TV and had a shocked/fearful face.

"Can you believe this?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm So there is a new opponent in town, finally another challenge!" Vegeta gleeful replied.

* * *

Meanwhile near the site Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hiding from both the press and the authorities.

"Damnit this is very bad." Shadow said through his gritted teeth. "Shadow calm down, we can at least try to make the best out this situation." Silver said with a forced smile.

"Really Silver? Let's see: we are on another world, Eggman is probably conquering our world and we are now probably wanted criminals." Shadow said very pessimistically.

"Wait Shadow how do you know we are on another world?" Sonic asked.

"I not sure, I just know for some reason." Shadow said confused.

"Wait I might have an idea." Sonic replied. Sonic closed his eyes and tighten his fists and begins to focus his energy. "Wait Sonic what are you doing?" Silver questioned. Silver got his answer when he and Shadow saw an explosion of golden aura as Sonic transformed into his Super from.

"How? The emeralds didn't come with." Shadow questioned Sonic. "I think when Metal Sonic used Chaos Control we all adsorbed Chaos energy, so now we can access our super forms at will and Shadow since you have a link to the Chaos force and I'm guessing you sensed this world had a different type of energy." Sonic explains as he powers down.

Unfortunately, the press also saw Sonic's power up and managed to snag of picture of all three hedgehogs.

* * *

Back with Goku and his friends they were discussing about what to do with the three creatures.

"We have to take them down, or else the Earth is doomed!" Trunks shouted.

"We know but we don't even know where to find them Trunks." Gohan interjected.

Bulma was surfing the internet and saw the recent news alert. "Hey Goku and Vegeta, there is a picture of the creatures." Bulma said as she shown them the picture.

"Also, I detected a sudden burst of energy. It could be those creatures. Vegeta and Trunks grab on to me I'm going to use my Instant Transmission to teleport us to their location." Goku said.

Vegeta and Trunks grabbed on to Goku and instantly transported.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow and Silver were about to leave there hiding spots.

"We should leave this place and try to return our world." Sonic said while getting ready to leave.

"Well you are not getting away that easily." Said a unkown voice.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver looked up and saw Goku, Vegeta and Trunks floating.

"Who are you guys?" Silver asked.

"I'm Son Goku." Goku said as he introduces himself.

"I'm Vegeta: Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta proudly proclaims.

"And I am Trunks and we three are here to stop you and your destructive power." Trunks boldly stated.

"Wait you got all wrong, we didn't do this on purpose." Silver said defensively.

"Save it for when you are dead." Vegeta said while launching ki blast at Shadow.

Shadow managed to dodge it and Sonic and Silver knew what was about to happen.

"Trunks take Silver one and I'll take the blue one." Goku said.

"Alright Goku." Trunks replied.

Goku flew at Sonic while he was running away and tried to punch him and missed.

"Well you are really fast." Goku commented. He put his together and started to gather energy "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as his launched his Kamehameha wave at Sonic.

The beam barely missed Sonic as he went in for an attack. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled. He created a vortex of wind and it ensnared Goku and managed to harm him.

Goku managed to recover and by using his instant transmission technique, he teleported in front of Sonic and delivered and powerful punch.

"So, stranger you are quite strong!" Sonic remarked. "I could say the same thing about you." Goku replied.

Meanwhile Vegeta was facing off against Shadow and it was a grand battle. Vegeta fired multiple ki blast at Shadow who kept dodging his attacks with Chaos Control.

"Coward! Come and fight me like a real man!" Vegeta shouted. "Hey Idiot, it's called strategy you might want to try it." Shadow insulted.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he launched many little yellow spears at Vegeta.

"Gailck Gun!" Vegeta screamed as he released a purple beam to counter the spears that were coming for him. However, that left him extremely exposed, Shadow managed to get close and launch an attack.

"Chaos Lance!" Shadow yelled as it launched a long red energy bolt at Vegeta which hit and sent him pummeling to the ground.

"You think you won not quite, Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta exclaimed as he releases an explosion of energy that hit Shadow.

While this was going on Trunks and Silver were squaring off. Trunks kept on slashing at Silver with his sword and Silver was trying to hit Trunks with his ESP attacks.

Silver managed to create some distance between him and Trunks and shouted, "Grab All!" grabbing all the rocks that were next to him and launched them at Trunks.

Trunks managed to sliced his way through the rocks but couldn't dodge Silver's next attack. "Psycho Smash." And using this technique Silver paralyze Trunks and slammed him into the rocks.

Trunks and more determined than ever got up and rushed at Silver with his sword and yelled "Shining Sword Slash." And managed to hit Silver multiple times and sent him into the ground.

While these battles were going on the news crew were also but were unaware of the giant boulder about to hit them.

Silver noticed this and using his psychic powers to get boulder out the way of the news crew. Trunks also noticed this and realized they were fighting over nothing.

"Goku, Dad stop these guys are not evil!" Trunks shouted at Goku and Vegeta as they stopped their attacks.

Trunks looked at Silver and asked "Who are guys?" Silver replied with "It's a long story."

* * *

 **Ok, I will talk about this because some of the fanboys might attack me for this. Yes Sonic, Shadow and Silver's strength matches the Sayians however I think you guys are forgetting that Sonic, Shadow and Silver managed to defeat Solaris who was practically a GOD! Yes I know that Goku and his friends and defeated much worse and I'm not saying that's not true however Sonic and his friends have also saved the world countless times. So I think that they should pretty strong, not stronger than Sayians but at least survive a fight with them. That's all so enjoy and I hope you guys are having a great day!**


End file.
